Jardim dos Ancorados
by alfred32
Summary: Inspirado em várias séries que aprecio como Primeval, Fringe e Haven. Jardim dos Ancorados conta a história de Martim e um grupo de aliados que investiga portais dimensionais que trazem criaturas estranhas de outro mundo para a pequena cidade.


**Cap 01 – Realidade Oculta**

Ele vive sozinho faz um bom tempo, tem trinta e três anos e é bastante magro. De pele pálida e rosto ossudo não tinha um aspecto muito saudável, mas isso nunca o incomodara. **Martim Soares** tem um emprego invejado por muita gente. Principalmente, porque muitos têm a impressão que ele trabalha pouco ou que conseguiu o que tem por um golpe de sorte. O que não era verdade. Ele correu atrás do seu intento. Uma proposta inusitada que muitos não deram credibilidade. Mas que em pouco tempo começou a dar frutos. Hoje Martim não chega a ser rico, mas tem uma vida bastante confortável. Martim é um trabalhador autônomo, por não ter chefe, ele dita seu horário de trabalho e quando tirar suas férias. Ele trabalha em um site, sua renda vem dos comerciais e patrocinadores. Começou como um robe, mas logo virou sua principal fonte de renda. Um site de início discreto, mas que hoje tem cerca de sete mil visitas diárias.

**Realidade Oculta** fala de tudo um pouco. Sendo mais apreciado pelos amantes de mistérios ou quem tem curiosidade sobre como funciona o mundo. Religião, história, ovnis, misticismo, arqueologia, paleontologia, analises sociais... O site caiu no gosto popular também por trazer explicações cientificas, e outras nem tanto, para casos estranhos. Como um Fox Mulder brasileiro Martim procurava por qualquer notícia estranha, qualquer curiosidade, para investigar e colocar sua opinião no site. O Realidade Oculta recebia muitos comentários. A maioria positivos, mas também tinha os seus detratores. Que iam desde gente que achava que o dono do site era um pseudocientista até aqueles que o consideravam um herege devido a sua visão sobre as religiões.

Com o sucesso da página Martim já até estava cogitando em procurar uma editora que se interessasse por publicar algumas edições impressas. Ele até já tinha falado com algumas, que ficaram de pensar no caso, mas que até o momento não tinham dado nenhuma resposta.

Um apartamento em um prédio de cinco andares localizado no centro comercial da cidade. A morada de Martim não era das mais luxuosas, mas ele não se preocupava com isso. O lugar era pequeno, mas para um homem solteiro que não tinha filhos dava pro gasto. Apartamento quarto e sala. Sendo que a sala tinha uma mesa, três cadeiras, um sofá de três lugares e uma estante repleta de livros. Não havia televisão ali. Martim nunca sentiu falta dela. Ele passa mais tempo no seu laptop. Gosta de usá-lo em seu quarto, deitado na cama.

Martim estava no quarto, deitado na cama, usando seu laptop. Como de praxe. Se ocupava atualizando seu site. Postou uma matéria sobre uma banda italiana cujo as temáticas de suas músicas eram histórias de alienígenas. Após postar a novidade acessou seu e-mail. Martim tinha um pessoal e outro referente a sua homepage. O e-mail do Realidade Oculta tinha centenas de mensagens a mais do que seu e-mail particular. A caixa de entrada ficava cheia com facilidade fazendo com que ele tivesse que eliminar as mais antigas constantemente. Claro que Martim não podia ler todas, mas lia muitas.

Tinha e-mail de tudo que era jeito desde pessoas parabenizando-o pelo seu trabalho quanto pessoas que enviavam histórias para serem postadas ou sugestões para melhoria do site. Um e-mail chamou sua atenção. Não por ter nada de novo, mas sim pela insistência de quem o enviou. Como achou a história contida naquele e-mail absurda demais Martim o ignorou. Não importa quantas vezes a mesma mensagem era enviada a sua caixa de entrada ele a deletava. Martim não se lembrava quando foi que começou a receber essas mensagens, só sabia que fazia um bom tempo. Seja lá quem fosse o remetente era alguém obstinado. Mesmo duvidando da veracidade daquele conteúdo Martim achou que o sujeito merecia pelo menos uma resposta.

- Senhor Soares, sei que é um homem ocupado e creio que por causa disso não teve tempo de ler e responder minhas mensagens. Há algum tempo venho tentando estabelecer um contato com o senhor para explicar a estranha situação da cidade onde moro. **Jardim dos Ancorados** é uma cidade litorânea repleta de mistérios não explicados. Os moradores sabem de muita coisa, mas são muito fechados. Não sei bem se por medo de serem ridicularizados ou por algum outro motivo maior. Tenho o senhor como inspiração e uso meus conhecimentos para divulgar as coisas estranhas que ocorrem por aqui. Em anexo você pode dar uma olhada em meu blog e conferir o que há de mais exótico na minha cidade.

Martim abriu o blog do sujeito e não teve como conter seu rosto de desaprovação. O layout era péssimo e as postagens tinham poucas figuras. O site era gasto com textos enormes falando de coisas que pareciam ser sem sentido. Martim julgou aquilo como sendo fruto da imaginação de uma mente voltada a ficção. Uma mente que parecia não saber distinguir fantasia da realidade. Martim escreveu um e-mail e tentou ser o mais cordial possível. Explicando que tudo aquilo contido no blog não podia ser levado a sério. Quase que imediatamente após enviar sua mensagem Martim recebeu uma resposta.

- Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade. - A mensagem vinha em anexo imagens estranhas. Algumas foras de foco, que mostravam desde pessoas levitando a marcas estranhas no pasto e vultos fantasmagóricos. Martim começou a achar que talvez aquele garoto merecesse uma chance.

Martim voltou a ler o blog de Jardim dos Ancorados com mais atenção e tentou ver algumas similaridades das histórias ali contadas com os seus "ramos de estudo". Desde parapsicologia e misticismo até ovnis. Decidiu por fim que uma ou duas coisas daquilo tudo poderiam render um bom material para uma matéria.

- Parabéns, garoto. Você acaba de me deixar interessado em saber mais sobre a sua cidade. Por sorte ela não é muito longe da minha. Estou com tempo livre e posso agendar uma visita aí esse fim de semana.

Como dito antes Martim trabalha pra si próprio e pra completar não tem muitos compromissos. Logo viagens de última hora não são problema.

* * *

O chevete modelo antigo se contrastava com o moderno aparelho de GPS que ficava situado próximo ao volante. Martim era um homem pratico e pouco vaidoso. Enquanto seu carro funcionasse ele o mantinha. Estava naquele momento se dirigindo até a tão misteriosa Jardim dos Ancorados. Quanto mais perto chegava mais curioso ficava sobre o que poderia encontrar lá. Se fosse algo bobo, ele faria de tudo para florear o assunto ao ponto de se tornar algo interessante. Estava habituado a isso. Apesar de trabalhar com investigações sobrenaturais já há algum tempo nunca encontrou nada que o fizesse perder o sono ou ficar impressionado. De início seu gosto por mistérios era genuíno, mas agora acabou virando só uma fonte de renda.

Imagina uma pista situada no meio de lugar nenhum, numa autoestrada repleta de mato por tudo o que é lado. Noite densa, iluminação péssima, tudo escuro. O pior lugar imaginável para se ter um problema com o carro. Pois bem. O chevete começou a engasgar do nada e parou no meio do caminho. Naquele momento Martim começou a imaginar se já não era um boa hora pra trocar o carro. Decisão tomada meio que tarde demais. Revoltado, o blogueiro golpeia o volante com vontade e abre o porta-luvas. Por sorte havia uma lanterna ali. Ele sai do carro e abre o capô pra dar uma conferida. Não parecia haver nada de errado, mesmo assim o chevete não funcionava. Ao dar a partida soltava um ronco e parava por aí.

Martim pega seu celular no bolso para ligar para a assistência. Como desgraça pouca é bobagem mais miséria estava reservada a ele aquela noite. O celular apresentou um comportamento estranho. A imagem da tela começou a se destorcer, como se estivesse sofrendo alguma interferência no campo magnético. Mais revoltado ainda, Martim empurra seu carro até o acostamento, o tranca, e sai caminhando em busca de algum lugar para pedir ajuda. Um posto de gasolina, uma casa isolada, qualquer coisa. Por sorte ele tinha uma lanterna em mão, pois a escuridão era quase total.

Após uma caminhada custosa Martim avistou um posto de gasolina distante. - Finalmente ajuda. - Pensou o rapaz. Enquanto caminhava até seu novo destino Martim começou a sentir uma sensação estranha. Um calafrio. Tinha a nítida impressão que não estava sozinho. Que algo ou alguém o seguia. Ele respirou fundo e começou a racionalizar. - Acho que devo maneirar nos filmes de terror.

Martim pensou ouvir algo, de súbito virou pra trás apontando a lanterna para uma moita. Ela estava se movendo, como se alguém ou algo se escondesse ali. Martim apertou o passo e tratou logo de sair dali. Após quase meio quilometro de percurso o som preocupante reapareceu. Martim agora tinha a certeza de que alguma coisa o acompanhava. Sem virar o rosto pra trás pra checar Martim correu. Enquanto fugia desesperado pôde ouvir a movimentação acelerada daquilo que o vigiava.

Martim correu mais rápido do que ele pensava que conseguia até chegar ao bendito posto de gasolina. A luz que ficava próximo ao teto estava acessa, por isso ele pensou que ainda estivesse funcionando. Mas ao chegar lá não encontrou uma única alma viva. A loja de conveniência que ficava ali perto também se encontrava fechada para o seu desespero.

Martim aponta a sua lanterna para a estrada e vê uma sombra, um vulto que não tinha aparência humana. Parecia um monstro ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Martim pegou seu celular e tentou usá-lo novamente. Desta vez ele funcionava. Pediu ajuda e falou sua localização. Não contou sobre seu medo, nem sobre a impressão de estar sendo seguido. Só mencionou seu carro quebrado. Não queria dar a impressão de maluco ao se assustar com algo que ele nem tinha certeza que era real.

Após se amaldiçoar por ter tido a "brilhante" ideia de abandonar seu carro, Martim achou que seria uma boa fazer o caminho de volta. Seu coração parecia querer fugir do peito por causa de seu medo de encontrar o que era aquele vulto estranho. Ele ainda estava no posto vazio quando viu o que parecia ser um rugido.

Sem pensar duas vezes Martim tomou uma decisão que salvou sua vida. Ele decidiu invadir a loja de conveniência. Forçou a porta, mas ela não cedeu. A segunda tentativa foi mais ousada. Na lateral, subiu até o telhado usando seu treinamento de le parkour. Ao pisar no telhado ele pôde ter uma visão melhor do que acontecia ao redor. Ele pôde ver que o vulto estranho que ele viu anteriormente estava correndo em sua direção. - O que é isso? - Se perguntou. Por sorte, como estava no telhado, a criatura estranha não conseguia alcançá-lo.

A sorte de Martim não tardou a piorar. Seu peso foi demais para as telhas frágeis suportarem. O homem despenca dentro da loja de uma altura de quase três metros. Ao cair, ele bate em uma estante e espalha vários produtos no chão, quebrando muitas embalagens. Como caiu de mal jeito Martim estava prestes a desmaiar, mas não antes de ver aquilo que o estava perseguindo.

Deitado no chão da loja, ao olhar para a porta dupla transparente de vidro Martim com sua lanterna pôde ver com clareza o que era aquilo que tanto o amedrontava. Uma criatura estranha que parecia um lagarto, mas andava de duas pernas e tinha penas cobrindo algumas partes de seu corpo. Do topo da cabeça, as costas e até o final da cauda. Terminando em um tufo que mais parecia um abanador.

Martim encarou o monstro por alguns segundos tentando decidir se o que via era fruto da sua imaginação ou se era algo real. O confrontamento visual durou pouco. Alguns segundos depois a visão de Martim começa a escurecer e ele perde de vez os sentidos.

* * *

Martim acorda da pior maneira possível, com uma forte sensação de afogamento. Isso ocorreu por causa do balde de água fria que foi jogado em sua cara. Ele levanta assustado, se perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Ao olhar ao seu redor ele percebe que já é de manhã e que a loja estava sendo aberta. Quatro funcionários olhavam para ele com cara de desaprovação. - Eu posso explicar. - Disse Martim. Já temendo que precipitadamente o julgassem como sendo um ladrão.

- Você vai explicar é para a polícia, jovem. - Disse um balconista de cinquenta anos de idade, o mais velho de todos.

- Espera um pouco, não sou ladrão! Isso foi um acidente.

- Ah é? Então o que diabos você fez com o teto. Olha só pra isso!

Martim olhou para cima e viu o tamanho do estrago que fez na noite anterior. O telhado tinha uma broca enorme. O chão estava imundo com pedaços de telha e com produtos cujo embalagens foram rompidas durante a queda.

Logo após Martim ficar de pé, parecendo que estavam adivinhando, a viatura da polícia chegou. Um policial alto, negro e forte adentrou a loja e sua presença marcante fez com que Martim ficasse assustado.

- Qual o motivo do desentendimento aqui? - Perguntou o policial.

- É esse ladrãozinho de merda aí, ó! Tentou invadir a loja e se deu mal.

- Não sou ladrão! Eu posso explicar!

O policial agarrou Martim pelo braço e o levou até a parte de traz de sua viatura, no lugar reservado aos bandidos. - Que vergonha! - Pensou Martim. Durante o trajeto até a delegacia mais próxima (que ficava em Jardim dos Ancorados). Martim tentou explicar sua inocência ao policial, mas quanto mais falava parecia mais se complicar.

- Meu carro quebrou no meio da estrada, procurei ajuda nesse posto, mas percebi que estava vazio. Tinha alguma coisa me perseguindo. Sem lugar pra fugir subi o telhado. Foi aí que o troço quebrou.

- Quem é que estava te perseguindo?

- Não vi direito. Parecia um monstro. - A segunda frase Martim falou baixinho, mas pra sua surpresa o policial havia escutado.

- Você usa drogas?

Na delegacia Martim presta seu depoimento e, meio sem jeito, conta a verdade. Inclusive a história do monstro misterioso. Ele não via, mas podia sentir o olhar de deboche das pessoas ao seu redor. Após uma tarde inteira gasta prestando explicações, ao final de tudo Martim recebe um documento com o número do processo. Foi advertido a não deixar a cidade enquanto não pagasse os estragos. Algo em torno de dois mil reais. Ainda bem Martim tinha condição de arcar com o prejuízo.

Ao sair da delegacia Martim recebe um telefonema. Era um funcionário do reboque avisando que havia pego seu chevete. O homem deu um endereço. Era próximo dali. Martim pretendia ir a pé até a oficina, mas antes alguém chamou sua atenção. Era um policial.

- Hei, o que você contou era verdadeiro? Não era deboche? - O policial não parecia ter mais de dezoito. Era jovem e aparentava ser mais novo do que realmente era.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que...

- Não, tudo bem. Acredito em você. - Aquilo havia sido inesperado. Reacendendo o interesse de Martim por aquela conversa. - Muitas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo aqui na cidade. Pessoas mortas de forma inexplicada. Puseram a culpa na fauna local, mas aqui não há nenhum animal capaz de fazer tal estrago.

O policial mostrou a Martim fotos no seu celular de cadáveres mutilados de forma bizarra. Enquanto via aquilo ele se perguntava que tipo de pessoa guardaria aquele tipo de imagem em seu celular. - Acredito que o monstro que o senhor viu fez essas vitimas. - Disse o policial. No meio da conversa a ficha de Martim caiu.

- Você é o dono do blog de fatos estranhos da cidade? - O policial olhou para Martim com cara de estranheza. Se perguntando como ele sabia disso. Já que o blog não era divulgado pra qualquer um e ninguém sabia de sua autoria. - Me chamo Martim, sou o dono do Realidade Oculta. Vim até a cidade te conhecer.

O policial apertou a mão de Martim com força e logo se apresentou. - Me chamo **Pedro Bispo**. Sou muito fã de seu trabalho.

Após pegar seu chevete na oficina Martim acompanhou Henrique até sua casa. Local onde ele iria se hospedar em sua estadia pela cidade. Jardim dos Ancorados é uma cidade litorânea. Como tal a principal atração são as praias. Lugar cheio de verde e com muitos bares e casas simples. Próximo as praias se encontravam as casas de veraneio das pessoas mais abastadas, quanto mais próximo ao centro mais humilde as casas eram. A cidade era pequena, mas nem tanto. Dava pra demorar umas boas horas de caminhada se você quisesse ver todos os seus principais pontos. A casa de Henrique era longe da praia, mesmo assim estava longe de ser considerada pobre. Era simples, mas seus moradores não passavam por necessidade. Tinha dois andares sendo que o segundo era alugado. Henrique não morava sozinho. Morava com seu pai. **Valter Bispo**.

Valter tinha quase setenta anos. Era um professor de física de nível médio aposentado. Sua aposentadoria não era muito, mas ajudava seu filho a sustentar a casa. Valter tinha os cabelos já todos brancos. Tinha estatura mediana, mas andava meio curvado dando a impressão que era menor.

- Pai, esse é o dono do site que te falei.

Valter apertou a mão de Martim entusiasmado. - Gosto muito do seu trabalho. É difícil encontrar hoje em dia alguém com a mente aberta pras coisas diferentes.

- Senhor Martim conte a ele sobre o que te aconteceu ontem. - Disse Pedro.

Martim contou a Valter a mesma história que havia contado na delegacia. A diferença é que ali aquelas palavras eram bem recebidas. Ouvidas com seriedade.

- Quando a fera te perseguiu... - Perguntava Valter. - Você percebeu algum distúrbio magnético?

- Não sei explicar.

- Normalmente um distúrbio causa dano em aparelhos eletrônicos tipo celulares e televisões.

- Bem, logo após meu carro parar no meio da estrada meu celular ficou com a tela estranha. Depois que sai do lugar ele voltou ao normal.

Valter olhou para a cara do filho como se aquela última frase dita por Martim trouxesse uma informação que só os dois haviam captado.

Valter deixou Martim sozinho com Pedro e foi até o fundo da casa. Cinco minutos depois ele retornou com um aparelho estranho em mãos. Parecia um celular, mas era mais robusto e tinha uma tela estranha. - Isso aqui é um rastreador de distorção magnética. Abreviando, chamo esse aparelho de **Detector de Anomalias**. Todo fato estranho que ocorre em Jardim dos Ancorados é precedido por uma distorção que pode ser localizada por esse aparelho. Acredito que a criatura que o atacou tenha vindo a nossa cidade por uma espécie de portal.

Martim segurou um sorriso. Aquilo parecia absurdo até mesmo para alguém como ele que era aberto a muitas coisas diferentes. - Deixa eu ver se entendi. Fui atacado por uma criatura que atravessou um portal? Tipo viagem no tempo?

- Viagem no tempo é algo fisicamente impossível. Eu diria que o portal liga a nossa dimensão a uma outra. Há estudos da física quântica que dizem que o nosso universo pode ser parte de uma estrutura com vários outros universos. Como dimensões diferentes ou realidades paralelas.

Martim não conseguiu disfarçar sua incredibilidade, algo que fez Valter ver aquilo como um desafio. - Então como você explica de modo racional a origem da criatura que o atacou? Achar que se trata de um monstro saído do inferno seria mais crível?

- Não quero fazer pouco caso disso, mas é que é muito...

- Fazemos o seguinte. Você nos mostra onde seu carro parou e iremos avaliar a área com esse aparelho. Que tal?

O desafio de reencontrar o monstro que havia o atacado fez Martim tremer na base. Mas por fim ele aceitou a ideia. Aquele mistério havia reacendido seu interesse pelas coisas estranhas do mundo que há tempos ele havia perdido. Martim poderia estar assustado, mas sua curiosidade suplantava esse sentimento.

* * *

Valter estava sentado no banco de trás enquanto Pedro ficava no carona. No volante, obviamente, Martim guiava o seu chevete até o local onde seu carro havia engasgado na noite anterior. Era seis horas da tarde e o sol já começava a se esconder. Com o estranho aparelho em mãos, o tal do Detector de Anomalias, Valter ia checando se alguma coisa de diferente estava prestes a acontecer. O aparelho começou a fazer um barulho agudo e irritante. Sinal de que estavam chegando perto do que tanto procuravam.

- É aqui! Pare o carro! - Gritou Valter.

Martim obedeceu. Assim que percebeu que havia parado praticamente no mesmo lugar da noite anterior seu coração começou a bater forte. Estava ficando bastante assustado. O que lhe aliviava era o fato de não estar sozinho. E pra melhorar Pedro, como um bom policial, estava armado.

Martim estacionou no acostamento e os três saíram do carro. Valter ia na frente, seguindo o que o aparelho lhe indicava ele guiava os outros dois. - Por aqui! - Dizia constantemente. Fazendo com que Pedro ficasse irritado.

O trio adentrou no mato com dificuldade, já que a vegetação era alta e não tinha trilha. Avançar por poucos metros era quase que uma vitória. Após se afastarem bastante da estrada, a ponto de perdê-la de vista. Os três encontraram o que tanto procuravam. A anomalia. Uma luz brilhante que pairava no ar e tinha o formato de uma bola. Era grande, tinha mais ou menos um metro e meio. Tamanho suficiente para que alguma coisa perigosa saísse de lá de dentro.

- O que diabos é isso? - Perguntou Martim assustado.

Enquanto ficava boquiaberto, Pedro não perdia tempo e tratava logo de registrar o que estavam vendo. Com uma máquina fotográfica analógica o policial tirou várias fotos do portal. Ainda bem que Valter tinha advertido que aparelhos digitais tendem a não funcionar bem perto das anomalias. Se não tirar aquelas fotos não seria possível.

O deslumbramento do trio fora interrompido por um som que assustou a todos. Um rosnado. Ao virarem pra trás eles viram o monstro que ameaçou a vida de Martim. O lagarto gigante. De dia a natureza daquele monstro se tornava evidente. Se tratava de um dinossauro. Uma criatura que viveu a milhões de anos atrás, mas que estava ali presente.

O raptor avançou na direção do trio tão rápido que Pedro não teve nem tempo de sacar sua arma. O lagarto gigante praticamente atropelou o policial o levando até o outro lado da anomalia. Martim ficou apreensivo e como primeira reação pensou em atravessar o portal e ir ajudar o companheiro, mas foi impedido por Valter que demonstrou uma frieza perturbadora.

- Não! Ninguém sabe o que pode existir do outro lado. Pode ser muito perigoso!

- E o seu filho?!

- Ele pode nem mais estar vivo.

Do outro lado da anomalia Pedro estava jogado no chão. Assim que se levantou percebeu que não estava mais em Jardim dos Ancorados. Estava em uma enorme floresta tropical cuja atmosfera era estranha. Ele ficaria abismado pelo cenário paradisíaco se não fosse a ameaça que estava a poucos metros a sua frente. O raptor o encarou e já estava preparando um bote quando Pedro saiu correndo até o portal. O policial havia voltado ao nosso mundo bem a tempo da anomalia se fechar. Por pouco ele não ficava preso no outro mundo com aquele predador jurássico.

- Meu Deus! - Disse Martim. - Que bicho esquisito!

- Era um utahraptor. - Disse Valter. - Uma espécie de dinossauro que viveu há milhares de anos atrás.

- Nossa! Um portal de viagem entre o tempo-espaço!

- Não! - Valter deu sinal que estava bastante contrariado. - Eu já disse! Viagem no tempo é impossível! Esse portal deve ligar o nosso mundo a uma outra dimensão! Nesse caso há uma dimensão onde a evolução está em um estágio mais lento ou que não houve o meteoro que extinguiu os dinossauros.

- Seja lá o que for... É incrível!

* * *

Já era uma da manhã, mas Martim estava animado demais para dormir. Na sala da casa de Pedro um colchonete foi posto para ele passar a noite. Ao invés de descansar, Martim com o seu laptop no colo contava sobre sua experiência fantástica na cidade. Apesar de postar a foto da anomalia no site parecia que nenhum dos seus leitores estava lhe dando crédito. Alguns poucos acreditaram em sua história, mas esses eram tão deslumbrados que acreditariam em qualquer coisa. A maioria das mensagens foram criticas. Como – Esse site costumava ser sério.- Ou – O Realidade Oculta endoidou de vez.

Sem se abalar com as criticas negativas Martim respondeu apenas que iria atrás de mais provas. Com esse comentário ele deixou claro que Jardim dos Ancorados era sua mais nova prioridade.


End file.
